Baby MacDonald
Baby MacDonald is the fifteenth Baby Einstein Episode. It aired on March 20, 2004 and aired again in 2009 with different Segments. It's also the last episode of the Season 1 which is 1997-2003. It exposes babies to what living on a farm is like. Notes *This Is The First episode To include Roger The Rooster And Barbara The Sheep *Second episode to have the song "Old MacDonald Had A Farm". First was Neighborhood Animals. *The Bonus Material Will Be An Animation About Animals Talking To Each Other Characters *Wellington the Cow *Oinky the Pig *Vincent Van Goat *Roger The Rooster *Barbara The Sheep *Nathan The Horse * Misty The Mouse * Chilla The Mouse * Violet The Mouse * Bubba The Bird *Pavlov The Dog *Stella The Cat *Quacker The Duck *Knee Deep The Frog *Bach The Rabbit *Chillin The Chicken Segments Roger The Rooster Sees The Sun And Begins To Crow Roger The Rooster Saw A Haystack And Nathan The Horse Popped Out Toy Tractor Wellington The Cow Rings His Triangle Film About A Farm Wellington The Cow Had A Barn In A Box So He Pulled A String And The barn grew. Film About Farms Wellington The Cow Saw Some Wheat And Sneezes Misty The Mouse And Chilla The Mouse Are Playing In A Flower Field Stella The Cat, Wellington The Cow, Oinky The Pig, Nathan The Horse Bach The Rabbit Pavlov The Dog Quacker The Duck And Barbara The Sheep Go On A Hay Ride Wellington Barbara The Sheep And Roger The Rooster Try To Make An Animal Choir Wellington Moos Barbara Bleats And Roger Clucks Like A Chicken But Roger Coughs. Wellington Sprayed His Mouth. So Wellington Barbara And Roger Start Over And The Crowd Cheered For Them Film About Cats Sheep Horses Dogs Birds Roosters Chickens Geese Turkeys Goats Cows Donkeys Pigs Mice Cuckoos Frogs Ducks And Crows Oinky The Pig And His Friends Go Down The Mud Slide Wellington The Cow Teaches The Little Chicks How To Moo A Cowboy Rides A Horse Wellington Drives A Tractor Film About Planting The Fields Nathan The Horse Tries To Water A Plant But The Plant Tries To Move And Oinky The Pig Had A Plant On His Head Just Like a Hat Oinky The Pig Is In A Flower Pot Wellington Picks Some Apples Film About Farm Food Misty The Mouse Try's To Milk A Cow Nathan The Horse And Barbara the Sheep Drink Some Milk Chillin' the Chicken Sees Her Eggs And Their Hatching Oinky The Pig Is Hungry And He Wants To Eat Some Corn From The Corn Field Six Chicks In The Eggs Are Hatching Wellington Tries To Ring His Triangle Again Film About The Harvest While Pavlov The Dog Stella The Cat Misty The Mouse Vincent Van Goat Wellington The Cow Nathan The Horse Oinky The Pig Barbara The Sheep Bubba The Bird Roger The Rooster Chillin The Chicken Quacker The Duck Knee Deep The Frog And Bach The Rabbit Are Dancing When The Music Ends Roger The Rooster Crows Nathan The Horse Tries To Eat A Flower Film About Farms Again Wellington, Roger The Rooster, Oinky The Pig, The Frogs, And Pavlov The Dog Have A Jamboree Credits Misty The Mouse And Chilla The Mouse have A Food Fight Until Violet The Mouse Saw The Mess In The Kitchen Misty And Chilla Ran Away Goofs *When Roger the Rooster hops on the fence, the puppeteer's arm isn't shown. Category:Videos